The Right Ones
by ellaray
Summary: CeCe and Rocky goes on vacation, and go to an amusement park. Maybe CeCe was right on not liking the big rides... OC's pictures on my profile
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys, this is my first story(obviously) so forgive me if I make any mistakes! I also italicized where CeCe and Rocky don't know who my new characters are. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Nessie, we need somebody human to team with us. Eventually the whole world will know about us and when it happens, they need one of their own kind to reassure them we're trustworthy." A 'man' said. His holoform flickered a couple times before the 'woman' spoke. "I know. But you need to fix that first, that also means stop being so reckless." The 'man' smiled, "Me, not being reckless. Do you remember who you're talking to?" The 'woman' sighed, "Unfortunately, yes."_

**Rocky's POV**

"CeCelia Amanda Jones, WAKE UP!" I yelled loudly in CeCe's ear. We finally arrived at her cousin's house, all the way in Williamsburg, Virginia. Ms. Jones and my mom decided CeCe and I deserved a vacation for the summer without our brothers terrorizing us, so they shipped us out here. The part that surprised CeCe and I was the season passes, they bought, to the amusement park nearby.

CeCe jolted awake, "Hey, don't do that to a sleeping woman!"

I looked at her sarcastically, "Woman? Really?"

"Yes, really." She said rolling her eyes. She paid the taxi driver as I got our suitcases.

"Also CeCe, how do you fall asleep during a five minute car ride from the airport?"

"Because I'm special. Come on Rocks, Becca said she'll take us to Busch Gardens if we're not too late!" She said running to the front door. "Woah, CeCe, you're _excited_ to go to the park… you know, where _big_ rides are?" She paused for a moment, "Oddly enough, yes. BECCA WE'RE HERE!" She screamed the last part and started pounding on the door. Seconds later it swung open and if it wasn't for Becca's fast reflex, she would have been hit in the face from CeCe's pounding.

"Jesus child, I haven't seen you in years and now you're trying to pound my face in." She said laughing. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was just eager to get to Busch Gardens!" CeCe said. "Ok, we can go now. Rocky you can put that inside the hallway, we'll get it later….. Wait, Rocky! 3 years and now you're taller than me, that's not fair!" She said. I smiled, "3 years and now I'm taller than everybody, so don't feel bad." "It's still not fair, but for CeCe's sake let's get going before she dies of excitement."

* * *

_"Thank you, and enjoy your ride on the legendary Loch Ness Monster!" Guest 2,978, Guest 2,979, Guest 2,980, a steady amount of people continued through the turnstile to choose a row to ride in. In the crowded station, no one noticed the girl pop up next to a young blonde woman with long, wavy hair and green eyes. "Nessie, how are we supposed to find the right person if it's so busy today. Cherry and I couldn't concentrate with finding someone when we're running 3 or more trains." The girl complained. She had long, dark hair with the same colored eyes. Her eyes frequently changing from looking electric, to evil, then to red wolf eyes, the cycle then repeated. "Bolt ,you cannot just pop up like that! What if someone saw you?," Nessie scolded, "When you see them, you'll know. It's hard to explain, but you'll feel that the person's the right one." Bolt paused," Ok… I'll go see if Alps is up for looking too." She started to flicker off before Nessie nudged her sharply. "Right.." Bolt said heading for the ride's exit. She wandered out to the Highland Stables when a sharp pain ran through her heart. She dropped in the middle of the path drawing attention to the guests. Before anyone could ask if she was ok, she ran down past Loch Ness Monster and over to Germany. People were already crowding around Verbolten, shocked to the sight before them. A tree that had been located next to the tunnel which the coaster launched into had fallen on top of it at the same time the yellow train launched underneath. Bolt shoved through the crowds and jumped the fence that led to the first part of the ride. She climbed the maintenance stairs up to the launch platform and ripped a small piece of the collapsed tunnel aside so she'd be able to fit through and help people out. The tunnel had only landed on the back the train, but crushed it enough to stop it mid-launch. She willed all of the harnesses to unlock and turned on the lights so people were able to see the platform. It was a miracle the last 2 rows had been empty considering they were the rows that were crushed. In the row in front of the last two rows, a redhead and brunette shakily climbed out. It reminded Bolt of what Nessie had said 5 minutes prior, and instantly she knew they were both the right one. She could hear the redhead mumble something about this being why she didn't like the big rides. The 8 people that were on the train together went around making sure everyone was ok. Bolt stood to the side leaning against a wall looking to make sure everyone was ok. She knew she was losing strength and energy fast. She looked back at the yellow train and willed it to slide forward so some of the pain would go away, but it was stuck despite the wheels burning rubber. Bolt suddenly felt the wall behind her shift, and she knew the rest of the tunnel was getting ready to collapse._

_The redhead and brunette, which Bolt recently dubbed The Right Ones, saw her and instantly rushed over. "Are you ok?" The brunette one asked. "Yeah," Bolt whispered painfully, "Do you mind telling everyone to go through that hole over there? It leads to the first launch and there's a maintenance stairwell you could get to ground level, though there's no doubt First Aid and Larry are probably right outside trying to get in." They both looked over at the hole Bolt was talking about. "Yeah but we have to get you out too, you're obviously hurt." The brunette said. "I'm fine just go, now. Tell the others too."_

"_Ok, but once we get them out, we'll come back for you." The brunette said, "Oh and by the way, I'm Rocky and that's CeCe." "Bolt.." Bolt said painfully. Any energy she had left was spent trying to will the tunnel up long enough for CeCe, Rocky, and the guests to get out. _

"We'll be back soon, Bolt." CeCe said before running after Rocky to lead the others out. Bolt watched the last person crawl out after Rocky and CeCe before relaxing. She closed her eyes as she listened to the final groans from the walls before the rest of the tunnel collapsed over her. As it did, she could hear CeCe and Rocky scream, "VER_BOLT_EN!"

* * *

**I hope y'all like it so far and review please! How about...**

**less than 5 reviews, Bolt dies :(**

**more than 5 reviews, Bolt lives :)**

**exactly 5 reviews... idk :/**

**Review please!**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my God!" Rocky yelled. She had dropped to her knees screaming at the destroyed building and coaster that had crushed Bolt. CeCe, meanwhile, just stood there silently, shocked. 5 minutes, if that, was all it took for them to get in a roller coaster accident and watch someone possibly die.

Medics and firefighters rushed everywhere checking to make sure everyone was ok.

"HEY!" Rocky screamed at one of them, "There's girl in there!"

A man in a Busch Gardens uniform went to her, "How, there was only 8 people in the train?" _Larry_ _Giles_. The name on the nametag matched the name Bolt had spoken of. Rocky shakily stood up, "A girl, Bolt, ran in there and helped us get out, we were going to go back in there because she was hurt, but you see how that went…" Larry paled in realization. Before he could speak, a blonde with purple eyes and Nessie rushed over. "Larry, what freaking happened!?" The purple eyed blonde asked worriedly. "Cherry, take them back to your station. I'll radio Carl to call a mandatory clearing of the park back to Scotland and England. All other countries will be on lockdown until this situation's cleared." Larry said. Cherry looked as if she was going to protest, but Nessie gave her a look. "Come on." Cherry said to CeCe and Rocky.

Cherry led them through a maintenance door to the Verbolten station where they took the ride exit to Germany. "Do you think Bolt will be ok?" CeCe asked. "I hope so, I'm confused to why we screamed Verbolten though, that's the ride's name, not hers." Rocky said. "I'll explain when we get to my station, but hold onto my hand, it's about to get very crowded." Cherry said. As soon as they stepped outside of the station, hundreds of people were standing, trying to see the accident. Lucky for the three girls, Carl came over the park intercom and announced everyone had to move to the England and Scotland sections, or they could leave but they would receive a free one day ticket.

**Cherry's POV**

I led them across the bridge that connected Italy and Germany. Everything was calm and still in Italy, which was the complete opposite of my mind. One month, and this happens. Bolt could be dead, CeCe and Rocky don't have much of a clue as to what's going on, and GP (general public) is going to have a fit. The GP is going to see this as a waste of 54 million dollars, their favorite roller coaster, Big Bad Wolf, was taken down just for the new one to have an accident only a month after the Grand Opening. It's all a huge mess.

"So," CeCe began once we were near the bridge that led to Festa Italia, "What did Larry mean by 'you're station'?"

I pointed over to where my station was only causing them to look confused.

"B-but that's a roller coaster." Rocky said still shaking from the whole ordeal. I nodded, "They called me _Cherry_ and that's the Apollo's _Chari_ot."

"I am going to lose my freaking mind. I'm confused and the accident and-"

"CeCe it's ok. Everything will be fine." Rocky interrupted her friend. Hopefully Rocky's right. There's already enough chaos and turmoil without the accident. God, this was crazy.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the sound of a helicopter overhead. Crap. I grabbed their wrists and before they could protest, and dragged them into the gift shop just meters from my station.

"Wait what's going on?" CeCe asked.

"It's the news. They'll be ordered to leave soon, but they can't see us. They'll just try to figure why we're over here when the GP's supposed to be cleared out." I said watching it circle around above Verbolten's site. I really hope Bolt's ok.

"Come on, we need to make a break for it while they're distracted." I said and they nodded. We bolted to the massive tent where my name was logoed in front. _Apollo's Chariot._

I led them down the stairwell to the main loading station. A few more employees were in the station, slowly cleaning up stuff so they could leave.

"Hey, y'all need to leave or stay in Scotland." One of them said.

"You were ordered to leave even if things weren't put up." I retorted. Larry said to just leave, not put stuff up and wander around like nothing's going on, but to just get out as if the place was on fire. These guys had no other intention than to just screw around and be stupid.

"Like you'd know _our _orders. We're employees, it's different." He said with a smirk.

"I just left the site of Verbolten and on Larry's orders, that he said with us there, you need to get out. GP _and _employees."

"Even if I did believe that lie, what are you going to do?" He said while his friends started to advance on us.

"Cherry, maybe we should just go somewhere else." Rocky said nervously.

"Why don't you listen to your friend?" The 'ring leader' of the group said.

They were walking towards us, which required them to walk on the train to get across to us. That's what I'm going to do. I looked at my train they were putting their dirty shoes on, and willed it to move forwards. I watched them panic and try to back up, resulting in them dog piling on top of each other back on the other side of the loading platform from us.

"Oh my God." CeCe whispered as Rocky stared on in shock.

"Shall I show you what else I could do?" I asked smirking.

"You caused that?" One asked.

"No of course not, just a coincidence." The 'ring leader' snapped.

"Coincidence?" I asked innocently. I willed chaos to happen. And chaos happened.

_Thank you and enjoy your voyage to the sun on the wings of the Apollo's Chariot! Thank you and- Thank you- Thank you and enjoy… gates swung open and closed, the trains rattled, and the lift chain ran though there weren't any trains on it._

And it all stopped. "How about that?" I asked smugly.

The employees scrambled to their feet for the exit.

"Wait until I tell the police you freak!" The 'ring leader' called out.

"They'll think it's the drugs that anyone can clearly smell on you." I called after them. Stupid drugheads. I hope the place doesn't smell like them later.

"You-you caused all of that, didn't you?" Rocky asked, both of their eyes were huge.

"Yeah, um about that, I'm not exactly human. Uh, well a simpler way of putting this, is I am the Apollo's Chariot. What you're looking at now is a holoform of what we would look like if we were human. The other blonde back on V's site was Nessie, or Loch Ness Monster. Bolt, as you may have guessed, is Verbolten, and all of the other coasters here are like me, Bolt, and Nessie. Um and I guess that's it." I said summing everything up. Well almost everything. I didn't know if I should tell them the last part since they were already stressed from the accident, but I know that they'd have to find out eventually.

"Excuse me while I go back to sleep so I will wake up in the taxi." CeCe said walking to my train to sit down while Rocky rolled her eyes.

"Excuse CeCe, she has 'different' ways of handling things." Rocky said sighing at her best friend, "Wait, CeCe what about Becca?"

"Who?" I asked confused. Then I remembered they were 'under age' and had to have a legal adult somewhere in the park that had brought them here. So that meant 'Becca' was somewhere freaking out, great, I hadn't thought that far.

"My cousin who brought us here. She's probably going A-wall right now, Cherry what's going to happen?" CeCe asked from the last row of my train.

"I'm not sure, but I can probably call Larry or Carl and have them find her and… I don't know from there. I'm only 13, Nessie and Griffon, well Nessie is the backbone and responsible one of us all." I said trying to seem like a had at least a clue of what to do now when really, I don't. Nessie was like everyone's adopted mom, she always knew what to do no matter what, and I guess it comes with age, but Griffon kills that theory. Griffon is technically 5, but Drachen Fire, who was here when I was new, was melted down and recycled for some of Griffon. So adding Drachen Fire to Griffon's age, he is 25.

"Wow things have been so chaotic today." CeCe said leaning her head back on my headrest. Just to lighten the mood, I locked the harness, and dispatched the train CeCe was on. Nessie is so going to kill me if people see this.

* * *

**Oktoberfest Site**

Nessie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. It was going to be another hour before the building's tunnel would be cleared off the track of Verbolten, and she wasn't answering any of them or acknowledging that she heard them, which she'd do even if she was mad.

"You're not going to make me leave, where are they!?" A young woman yelled at Carl. She was being restrained by security though they were having trouble trying to keep her still.

Griffon popped up next to Nessie and threw an arm around her shoulders, "Stop stressing, things will get better."

Nessie easily slid from his grasp, "You're so optimistic as always."

Griffon grimaced, "Someone's got to be."

"_Has_," Nessie corrected, "There's more problems than answers sometimes, wait, why is Apollo running?"

Griffon turned around and faced the purple structure in the distance, "There's only one person on it. Don't kill her." He said smirking.

"It must be one of the girls she took with her… she knows she's not supposed to be doing that."

"Oh, so that's why this chick's freaking out. That's their, or one of them's cousin." Griffon said glancing back over to the woman who was still yelling.

"Thanks for telling us sooner."

"No problem." Griffon said before dodging her hit.

"I'll go tell Carl, he's getting an earful right now." Griffon said giving himself an excuse to go before he could irritate her any further.

Nessie rolled her eyes before teleporting to Cherry's station. She found Cherry and the brunette girl at the control panel, presumably watching the other girl via security cameras set up throughout the track.

"Apollo." Nessie called out causing the purple-eyed girl to wince and look up. She hated that nickname for making her sound like a guy, "You very well know the chaos that's probably going on in England right now by park guests thinking their ripped off with someone riding rides while their stuck at the main entrance."

"Yeah… Things were getting edgy with everything going on… sorry." Cherry said not meeting Nessie's gaze.

"Anyways," Nessie said looking to Rocky, "Hi, I am the Loch Ness Monster, or Nessie by simpler terms. I can formally introduce you to everyone when things aren't as much of a mess."

Rocky gave a tired smile, "Hey I'm Rocky, and CeCe is-"

_Exiting guests, lift up on your safety harness-_

"Sorry." Cherry said cutting off the exiting message alerting everyone of CeCe's return.

Everyone looked at the redhead who's hair was all over the place in disarray.

"Again, this is why I don't like the big rides." CeCe said before slumping over to fall asleep.

* * *

**Sorry this is late, I can't even use the school excuse because I'm homeschooled but again, life's crazy. Anyways... review please :) ive extended the time for the 5 reviews because, even I don't want Bolt to die, but she will have to if by the time of my next update I don't have 5. Save a life xD Really you would :) Character pictures are on my profile btw, hope you enjoy'd!  
**

**:D**

**ps. for those who did review, I LOVE YOU (in a not creepy way xD)**


End file.
